Back in Time
by animekimxkhr101
Summary: What if he really loves you as much as he loves himself? What if you shattered his heart into many pieces and realized that you made the greatest mistake in your life? What if there's no next time? No time outs? Or maybe no second chance?


"_So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night. It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine."_

_-Back to December _

It was a cold and snowy night. You can see the snow dropping in the window pane.

"Mistakes make you think, they make you realize what you had. What you've lost and what you've taken for granted. They make you realize that sometimes there are no next times. No time outs and maybe no second chance." Mikan said feeling a slight of pain that is lingering in her heart.

"Thank you for the advice Sakura-san!" the girl on the other line said thankfully.

"Don't mention it! Looks like it's already time, well then until next time! This is Sakura Mikan your love doctor signing out!" she said gaining her composure.

"_Time really flies by huh? It's been 11 years since then"_ she thought as she closes her eyes as if she's tracking down memories.

~11 years before~

"Mikan!' the crimson eye boy called out.

The girl turned around. "Oh! Natsume." She startled by the boy.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so jealous of Sakura-san!" the crowd of student mumbled and whispered to each other.

Actually Natsume is the hottest, smartest, coolest and most stubborn student in Alice Academy. He's been every girl's dream, he's actually a heartthrob. Every female student is after him but all of them are rejected by Natsume except for one and that's Sakura Mikan. As a matter of fact it's not Mikan who confessed to Natsume.

*Flashback*

"_Ah damn it! Girls are following me again and what's worse is that I can't peacefully read my manga!"_ Natsume said in his mind and was already annoyed by the giggling and screaming voices of his fan girls.

He then rapidly run as if he's been followed by drooling and hungry dogs. After minutes of trying to get away with his fan girls he stopped and took a rest to catch his breath.

"_I finally lost them! At last!" _ Natsume said still catching his breath and wiping his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand.

And then he suddenly notices a sleeping brunette in the Sakura tree. The brunette's hair is shiny and looks silky. Natsume was starstruck, his heart race it's as if he's been hit by cupid's arrow. Because of his eagerness he walked towards the young brunette to watch her closely.

"_What a cute sleeping face." _He thought looking at her with dreamy eyes as if she was a goddess that was sent down to earth.

The brunette suddenly opened her eyes and caught Natsume staring at her. Natsume blushed and moved away because of embarrassment.

"_Crap! This is so embarrassing!"_ Natsume thought and covered reddish face using his bangs.

"Um…" Mikan said confused and at the same time speechless.

"I'm sorry…. I… I… I… didn't" Natsume said finding the right words.

"_Shoot! What's happening to me? Uh! This is so embarrassing!"_ he uttered under his breath.

The brunette cut her off and said "Um, hi Natsume-kun? May I help you?" she said awkwardly.

"Um, I 'm sorry for disturbing your sleep. I was just passing by. I'm sorry. Um by the way what's your name?" Natsume said shyly and blushing more hardly.

"I'm Sakura Mikan from class 1-A, I didn't know you're a shy type Natsume-kun, haha just kidding!" Mikan said with a teasing tone then she smiled.

Natsume find it annoying about the shy type thing but when he saw Mikan's smile all the annoyance he felt was erased and thought _"Am I in heaven or what?"_

As day passes by they develop mutual feelings for each other and this information spread like wildfire in the campus. One afternoon Natsume requested Mikan to meet him in the roof top.

"Natsume, so what are we going to do today?" Mikan asked innocently.

"Mikan ever since you came, my world turned upside down." Ntasume said. He is seriously looking at her, eye to eye.

He continued talking and said " I promise not to love someone coz' I'm not ready yet, then you came into my life and everything changed, I left that promise untrue coz' I cannot keep the fact that I'm inlove with you."

"I… I don't know what to say." Mikan said as her tears fall down her cheeks.

"Everyone knows that I'm so hard headed and others also think that I'm cold hearted. But then you came, and because of you… my personality changed, it's as if I'm born again." He said.

"I love you Mikan, and I want to give my love to you… I…I want you to be my girlfriend… I…"

He was cut off by Mikan. "I love you too Natsume, and starting today I'm your girlfriend." The crying brunette said while wiping her tears and smiled widely making Natsume's heart race even faster than before.

*End of Flashback*(I'm sorry it's too long )

"I'm sorry I'm late" Natsume said.

"It's fine" Mikan said as if she's tired from Natsume's explanation.

"Are you ok?" Natsume said worried.

"Yup." Mikan said pretending that she's ok.

"Well then I'll take you home." Natsume said holding Mikan's hand.

When they arrived at their destination Natsume suddenly gave her a passionate kiss and gave her roses.

"Um, what's this?" she asked curiously eyeing Natsume.

"Oh, now you're pretending as if you've forgotten about our 2nd year anniversary." Natsume said teasing Mikan.

"We…well that's because I thought you've forgotten about our anniversary." Mikan said acting like a hypocrite.

"_Shoot! I forgot it's our anniversary today! Good thing I outsmart him."_ Mikan thought.

"Oh so that explains why you're in such a bad mood." Natsume said.

"Thanks Natsume." Mikan said smiling fakely which Natsume failed to notice.

Then Natsume made his way home. Meanwhile Mikan sighed in relief.

"_Finally he's gone!"_ Mikan said in her mind then throw the roses in the garbage can. She immediately run upstairs, leaving the gate open and her door's room open too.

**Kriing….Kriing…** Her phone rang.

"Hello Hotaru, good thing you called." She said.

"It's your anniversary right? So what happened?" Hotaru asked with a dead tone.

"Hotaru I can't do this anymore, I should have broken up with him last year I'm so tired pretending! I don't love him anymore! Arggh! This sucks!" Mikan said. When she turned around she saw Natsume standing behind the door. The crimson eyed boy felt like he was stab by a huge knife that directly hit him in the heart. After what he just heard he also felt as if his heart is shattered into pieces. The boy then said with a dead tone:

"I'm sorry for wasting your time this past few months, here I forgot to give this necklace to you, happy anniversary again **EX-GIRLFRIEND**." He walked out of the house then Mikan followed him.

"Wait, Natsume let me explain!" Mikan said trying to keep her pace with Natsume.

Then Natsume suddenly stopped and he turned around to face Mikan.

"No need, I don't wanna pester you anymore. You want freedom? I'll give you your damn freedom." Natsume said with a dead tone. His face blank. Then Natsume run as fast as he could meanwhile Mikan is trying to catch him but she couldn't then she sat on her knees and cried.

"_What have I done?"_ she asked questioning herself.

~2 months later~

**Meet me at the park at 5:00 pm**

**-Mikan**

"_What the hell does she want?"_ Natsume thought pissed.

Mikan is peacefully waiting for him at the park. Dark circles are obviously seen beneath her hazel eyes. Mikan was startled when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Natsume!" Mikan said getting on her feet.

"What do you want?" Natsume said harshly.

"Oh come on Natsume, I won't do anything." Mikan said reassuringly.

"Spit out your business, you're wasting my time." Natsume declared while massaging his temples.

"You know Natsume this past few weeks I really felt lonely." Mikan said bowing her head.

"So what do you want me to do?" Natsume said annoyed.

"I never realize the importance of our relationship until it's gone. And I realized that when we broke up." Mikan said smiling sadly to Natsume.

"Well it will never be gone if you gave **importance** to our relationship." Natsume said with strained voice.

Natsume then walked out without hesitation on what he just did leaving Mikan crying on her knees.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hi everyone this is our new story. It's a lonely story actually I made this story while listening to the song Back to December by Taylor Swift which made me came up with this ending but I hope you liked it. And if ever we have time we promised to make a sequel of this story.


End file.
